


Forever

by AlieSanvers



Series: Building a life together [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Judy the fluffy ball of fur, Sanvers is endgame, SingleMom!Doctor!Alex/Contractor!Maggie, Smut, judy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlieSanvers/pseuds/AlieSanvers
Summary: Second part to Until. It is a Series now, yay!A little more about this cute little forming family from Maggie's POV. More of Maggie, more of Alex and more of Jay.I added a little angst this time, just to make it a bit more interesting. I hope you like it.Enjoy it!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Building a life together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814686
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE YOU LEFT ON MY PREVIOUS FIC.
> 
> I wrote this second part for me, personally; but also for all those people who encouraged me and were so kind as to ask for a little more of them. So here it is. Take this as a thank you for your love and appreciation.
> 
> JIC, I warn you this fic has a rather long smut scene. If it's not your cup of tea you can just skip it. Just be careful you don't miss their chat right after they... well, finish. ;) As it's a very important one.
> 
> Also, if you're here and didn't read the first part yet, 'Until', I strongly suggest you go and do that before reading this one, as this is a continuation of it. :)
> 
> And last but not least, please don't forget English is not my first language, so there will probably be some typos and grammar mistakes. So, I apologize for them.

  
  


Hey, we’ve just been called in an emergency

Won’t be able to meet you at the time we settled

I’m so sorry, Maggie. I’ll ask Kara to pick him up

They were supposed to meet at Jay’s school to pick him up and have a nice date with the three of them. They’ve been dating for three months now, and not once Maggie and Jay had been together without Alex’s presence. Maggie knew it wasn’t about lack of confidence but because Alex didn’t want to burden her with Jay and the responsibility that taking care of a child implied. However, Maggie was nearby the school finishing a job, so she offered to do it herself.

Relax, danvers

If you’re okay with it I have no problem to pick him up and have him with me until you’re done

You sure?

I promise, babe

We’ll be okay.

Okay, thanks!

I’ll see you tonight, then

*kiss emoji*

Almost thirty minutes later and true to her word, Maggie was there waiting for Jay to come out and with a dimpled smile on her face.

“Maggie!” Jay happily greeted her with an excited hug. “You came for me?”

“That’s right, buddy! Mommy couldn’t make it but she asked me to pick you up. Is that alright?” She asked softly pulling away, looking at him with soft eyes.

“Yes!”

“Great! And now we get to spend the afternoon together! So, how about we go to the park?”

“Yes!”

Maggie smiled widely and both started to walk out of the school and towards the Park across the street.

“So, how was daycare, today?” Maggie asked genuinely interested.

“Good. Miss Anny is very nice, she let us play and told us amazing stories about monkeys and lions and giraffes and other cool animals. She’s the best!”

“Woah, hold on there,” both of them stopped their tracks. “Are you cheating on me with Miss Anny, little mister?” Maggie joked narrowing her eyes.

“No! Well, she’s cute but I think you’re cuter,” he said nonchalantly.

Maggie stared at him for two seconds before bursting into laughter at the little boy’s ways. She couldn’t help herself from reaching to her jacket pocket to grab her phone and text Alex.

Your son definitely has a thing for older ladies. Just so you know.

Knowing Alex was busy and wouldn’t be able to reply or even read the text until later, she tucked her phone away and focused her full attention on Jay again.

“Alright!” Maggie exclaimed arriving at the Park. “Which one first?”

“The swing!” He started running towards it, and Maggie had to even his pace lest she misses him among the surprisingly big crowd of children. “Help me up, please?” He asked once he got to the baby’s swing, which was the proper one for him as it was safer.

Maggie helped him up and only when she made sure he was properly fastened she started to gently push the slide back and forward.

“So, buddy, your birthday’s coming. What would you like for a present?”

“Toys!” He yelled in excitement. “And books!” He added with the same enthusiasm. “And I’d like you to come to my birthday party, too.”

“Yeah?” At Jay’s confident nod, she grinned. “I’d love to be there, too, buddy!”

“You think Grandma would be there, too?”

“I don’t know, buddy. But if for some reason she can’t make it, maybe we can talk your mom into going to Midvale and visiting her after the party, what do you say?” She proposed. She knew how much Jay loved Eliza, but she remembered Alex saying something about her mom being complicated with a science conference on the same day as Jay’s birthday.

“Okay,” he agreed with a half-smile. “Down, Maggie?” He asked once he tired of the swing.

“Okay, which one now?”

“Mmm…“ He hummed as he observed the different options around the Park. “There!” He pointed at the slide.

“Ooh, the slide! Used to be my favorite when I was a kid,” Maggie commented as they walked towards it.

When they got to it, Jay stopped and stood to stare at the slide.

“What is it, buddy?” Maggie asked, noting Jay’s sudden stillness.

“It’s so high, it’s scary.”

“It’s okay, we can play another game, then. But just know that I’m here to help you if you still want to go up.”

“Will you catch me, Maggie?” He asked with brightness in her eyes.

Maggie looked right into his shiny eyes and with a firm nod, she said, “Always, Jay.”

He was still fearful, she could tell. But he also was curious about it and Maggie’s deep look had certainly given him the confidence he needed to do it.

They had a blast at the Park. After playing in the games, Maggie bought him a bunch of colorful helium balloons she caught him looking every two or three minutes but knew he didn’t dare to ask for. 

When it started getting dark and colder -granted, it was almost November, but it rarely was cold in National City-, Maggie drove them to her loft, where Judy would be happy to receive them. She texted Alex saying they’d be waiting for her there and got a quick reply saying that she’d be there soon.

“Judy?” Jay called once they got into the loft and turned the lights on. Once he spotted the now huge furry puppy running across the spacey living area towards him, he cheered again. “Judy!” Completely forgetting about the balloons and kneeling on the floor, laughing as the excited puppy licked all over his face.

At the sight, Maggie couldn’t help but laugh at the similarities between him and Alex, remembering how the first time Alex had met Judy she had done the same with the puppy. Once they pulled their coats and shoes off, they went to the bathroom to wash their hands and made themselves comfortable on the huge and fluffy couch Maggie owned, breathing a deep sigh out as they let themselves fall flat on it.

“Maggie?” Asked Jay after a few minutes of silence.

“Mhm?” Maggie hummed, her eyes closed.

“I’m hungry,” he whispered shyly. As if on queue, a loud growl came from his tummy making both burst into laughter.

“Okay, okay, I see you’re very hungry. Should we order in or should we cook something?”

“Let’s cook for mommy!”

“Great idea, buddy!” She cheered back. “What do you think mommy would like to eat tonight?”

“Pasta! It’s her favorite,” he assured.

“Ooh, yes, she loves pasta. So, how about you help me cook a delicious sauce?” She proposed grinning.

Jay agreed excitedly and together started cooking the sauce until, eventually, he got distracted with Judy again and ended up running across the loft while Maggie did all the cooking. When the sauce was almost ready and the water was boiling on the pot, they heard a firm knock coming from the door announcing Alex’s arrival. With furrowed brows and a new thought in her mind, Maggie walked towards the door and opened it.

“Mommy!” Jay greeted Alex with a strong hug jumping at her arms the moment she was inside.

“My little man, I missed you so much today!” Alex welcomed the big hug her son offered.

“Mee too, mommy!” He mumbled with his face stuck in her neck.

“Hey,” The redhead said to Maggie once Jay climbed her down.

“Hey, you,” she leaned in to greet her girlfriend with a sweet kiss. “How are you?”

“Ugh, tired. Today was so slow and I couldn’t wait to get to both of you,” she smiled tiredly but content to finally be with her son and her girlfriend. “You? How did Jay behave?”

“He’s a treasure, Alex. He was great,” she offered her another smile as Alex took her coat and shoes off, too.

“Mommy, we cooked for you! We made your favorite!”

“Oh my god, tell me it is pasta!” Alex wished crossing her fingers, making a funny face.

“Yes!!” He giggled.

“Yay! Just what I wanted!” She cheered, matching her son’s excitement.

“Go wash your hands, while Jay and I set the table,” Maggie prompted. “Dinner is almost ready.”

They quickly set the table and each took a seat. They ate their food in comfortable chatting and laughing, Maggie and Jay sharing with Alex what they had done in the afternoon. When Jay was done, he went back to playing with Judy as Maggie and Alex kept chatting at the table.

“So, was he really okay today?” Alex asked watching as her son played with the puppy.

“Yes, he had so much fun in the Park. And so did I, to be honest. He’s a great kid, Alex,” said Maggie with a loving smile and taking her Alex’s hand into hers.

“Well, he _is_ my son, so.” Alex retorted with a smug face.

“Ugh, look at you, then you act all surprised about your kid's smugness!” Maggie laughed, pulling at Alex’s arm and making her sit on her lap with a sound kiss. “I suspect he’s cheating on me with his teacher,” she joked with a dramatic frown.

“Who, Miss Anny?” Alex asked and when Maggie nodded, she added “Well, she _is_ kinda hot,” Alex pointed out, totally regretting it the moment Maggie started tickling her.

“I can’t believe it! Is this how we end? Both you and your son leaving me for Miss Anny?” She pouted.

Alex chuckled and cradling her face with both hands, kissed her gently. “Never:”

“Promise?” Maggie asked hugging her around the hips.

“Cross my heart,” the redhead promised, pressing another kiss to Maggie’s lips.

They haven’t exchanged their ‘I love you’s’ yet. All of this was new for Maggie, she wasn’t sure she’s ever really loved anyone in her life. Sure, she’s met an uncountable quantity of women before, and may have fallen in love with a few of them; but with Alex everything felt different because everything _was_ different. She also knew very well loving Alex wasn’t only about loving Alex, but also about loving Jay too, and the family they both were. But Maggie wasn’t sure she was ready for that conversation yet. However, in her heart, she knew it, and in Alex’s eyes, she could see it, too. There would be time for that conversation. For now, she was happy the way things were.

“Babe?”

“Mhm?”

“I did note Jay a little upset about your Mom possibly not coming to his birthday party,” Maggie told her, remembering how down the little boy looked about it this afternoon.

Alex sighed. “I talked to her last night, she won’t make it. He’s gonna be so upset…”

“Well, yeah, he probably will. But it occurred to me that maybe it’d be a good idea to take him to Midvale after the party?”

“You think that’ll cheer him up?”

“I think so. And also, your Mom will be happy, too. I’m sure she’s not thrilled about missing his only grandson’s birthday party either.”

“You’ll come with us?” Alex smiled enamored.

Maggie nodded offering a smile of her own. “I’ll come wherever you want me to come, as long as you’re there.”

They kissed for a prudently amount of time considering Jay was still around.

“Mm.”

“What?”

“Talking about coming…” Alex whispered suggestively.

“Alex! Your kid’s over there!” Maggie chastised amidst laughs.

“I know! But I miss you…”

“I miss you, too, babe,” she kissed her girlfriend once more.

“Tomorrow?” Alex proposed. “I’ll ask Kara to take him for the night.”

“Mm, I like how you think,” Maggie smirked and started to kiss her again until Jay’s suspicious silence caught Alex’s attention.

“Jay?” called the redhead but didn’t get any answer. But when she heard the giggles coming from behind the stairs she knew he was up to something. “Jay!” She yelled, getting up from Maggie’s lap and walking towards his son. When she saw him, he was playing with Judy’s water bowl. “Jay, you’re soaked!”

“We were just drinking water…” Jay shrugged, crouched beside the water bowl.

“Jay Danvers, come here this instant,” she didn’t raise her voice, but she did speak firm and with her hands on her hips.

Maggie couldn’t help to laugh at Jay’s puppy eyes. He was such a player.

“Don’t give me that look, mister. You could get sick now,” she firmly chastised him.

“Sorry, mommy,” he muttered, still with puppy eyes.

“Please, don’t do that again, okay?” Asked the redhead with a concerned look.

“I won’t, mommy.”

When they dried him off and got him rid of his wet clothes, Alex wrapped him in his coat and hoisted him in her hips deciding it was time to head home.

“Thanks for having Jay today,” Alex smiled kindly.

“It was my pleasure.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” They shared a quick kiss and Jay extended his tiny arms to hug Maggie as well.

“Bye, Judy!” He waved his tiny hand at the puppy who barked in return. “Bye, Maggie! And thanks for my balloons!” He then exclaimed cheerfully kissing her on the cheek and fumbling with the bunch of colorful balloons.

“You’re welcome, buddy! Be nice, okay?” She tickled him playfully making him giggle. “Oh, also…” Maggie grabbed a set of keys that lay on a table beside the door. “I want you to have these.”

“Are you for real?”

Maggie nodded. “I don’t want you knocking on my door ever again, Alex. I’d like that whenever you come here you feel like you’re coming to your own home. So, please, take them.”

With a broad grin on her face, Alex took the keys and kissed Maggie. After that, and suddenly feeling nervous, she swallowed hard. “Maggie, I-”

“Mommy, I’m cold…”

Feeling his son shivering, Alex hugged him protectively and offered Maggie an apologetic smile. “This means a lot, Mags. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure thing, Danvers,” She smiled back. “Text me when you get home?”

With a nod and a final kiss, Alex headed her way back home.

* * *

By the time Maggie ended doing the dishes, she got a text from Alex letting her know that she had gotten home safely, and, with a dopey smile, Maggie sent her a quick good night’s text back. After feeding Judy and refilling her water bowl, she took a nice hot bath and went to bed, intending to sleep. It had been an exciting afternoon, and Jay had gotten them going back and forth all over the Park so she figured after the bath she’d be out the moment her head hit the pillow.

She was wrong, though. Because as she lay in bed, her mind decided to remember and start analyzing what Alex would have said hadn’t been for Jay that decided to speak in that same moment. She had seen it in her eyes, in the way she moved, the way she caught Alex swallowing hard as if nervous for what she was about to say. She hadn’t missed it, but at that moment she decided to let it go. However, her sneaky mind brought it back and this time she couldn’t stop thinking about what it would have been like to hear the words she suspected were about to come out from Alex’s mouth.

Maggie fell in love with Alex Danvers the moment she lay eyes on her. She knew it. She _felt_ it. It was like a magical wave of life that suddenly hit her soul and brightened her life. She remembered being so nervous and thinking that playing along with the flirty little kid that was looking at her like she hung the stars was the only thing that would keep her from saying something stupid and embarrassing herself. And so the moment she felt she had an out, she remembered excusing herself to keep doing her shopping.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she panicked. Never before had she frozen in front of a beautiful girl. So why now? It troubled her because she didn’t understand why this stranger woman made her feel so different. But still, there was something that drew Maggie to her, so when she caught her walking out of the supermarket, fumbling and struggling with the kid and the bags she decided to approach them and help her out.

She remembered going home with a big smile on her face that day, yearning to see her again, and definitely eager to get her call. Again, she didn’t understand _why_ . She was hot, _smocking hot_ , for sure. But for all she knew, she might have been married or in a relationship. She was a mother, for fuck’s sake. She sure as hell wasn’t someone to make a move on or even crush on. But still… there was _something_ there that Maggie didn’t know, didn’t understand. But what she did know was that she wanted to get her call and see her again.

Clearly, that never happened. And as days passed by, she couldn’t stop thinking about that beautiful redhead that was turning her into a sleepless mess. So she did something she never thought she’d find herself doing: she started going to the same supermarket at the same time they have met that day hoping she would run into her again.

But apparently fate didn’t want them to meet again at the supermarket but at the hospital. When the nurse told her to wait in the room while she was going to look for Dr. Danvers she couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to raise her hopes up, the ones she had lost after so many times going to the supermarket and not finding her there. She’s never known anyone named Danvers before, but there could have been a lot of people with that same name in National City, so. But the moment she saw her and confirmed it, she got that same feeling she had felt that first time they met. That _wow_ feeling.

Maggie still didn’t understand what or why she felt this way, but what she did know was that if she had a chance with this beautiful girl, she was going to take it in a heartbeat. So when she confirmed she was actually single and was about to ask her out but spoke at the same time, Maggie, ever the chivalrous, let her go first (although, it wasn’t just about chivalry as she suspected Alex herself was about to ask _her_ out). Only when Alex finally asked, it wasn’t what she was hoping to hear.

But then things happened. And they kissed. And they fucked. And Maggie _knew_ she didn’t want anything else or anyone other than Alex Danvers. The night they had their first date, it finally hit Maggie that Alex wasn’t just some random woman she had fallen in love with, but that she was someone very special, and that she really wanted to be with her and Jay, that little beautiful life miracle. _That night_ Maggie swore she would commit herself to them, she swore she would do her best for them and she swore she would never hurt them.

Maggie grinned at these memories and all the other ones she has saved in her heart for the last three months and realized there was nothing to be afraid of for feeling this way. She loved Alex. And she loved Jay. They were rapidly becoming an essential part of her life. And she felt so much happiness and pride to know what they were starting to build.

* * *

Maggie woke up the next morning with the widest smile, remembering all the thinking she had done last night and deciding tonight would be the night she confesses her love for Alex and Jay when she meets her tonight as they had planned.

She texted her that morning wishing her a good day and expressing her eagerness for tonight. She didn’t get a reply but that didn’t bother her, she knew Alex had an early shift today, so it was probably a busy day for her already.

Maggie continued her day like any other. She had a meeting scheduled with a new client that morning and then she had other things to finish at another client’s house. Between work and stuff, her day passed by in a rush, luckily for her. She was so excited for tonight; she couldn’t wait to see Alex and kiss her and declare her feelings for her. She texted the redhead again -her last text still unanswered- saying her that she’d be heading back home to take a quick shower and after that, she would drive to hers.

After a quick and refreshing shower, she grabbed her phone again, and when she noted Alex still hadn't replied yet it finally caught her attention. So she called her. She dialed once, twice three times, and the result was the same every time. Voicemail. This time Maggie started to actually worry but she still waited until she was ready to go to call again. When she was, she tried again but got the voicemail all the same. Now, that was definitely weird, Maggie thought. It was normal for Alex to not answer texts immediately, even more when she was at work. But calls? She always took them, and when she didn’t she would always call back. Besides, Alex was supposed to be already home by now, anyway. That’s why, without wasting more time, she quickly got into her car and drove to Alex’s to check on her.

When she arrived she noted Alex’s car parked on the porch. So she was home. She rang the bell once but didn’t get an answer, so she did it again. When she was about to ring a third time, the door abruptly opened, showing a distressed and tired looking Alex.

“Hey!” Maggie exclaimed relieved to see her, getting into the house. “I texted and called a bunch of times, but got worried when you didn’t answer any. Are you okay? You look kinda-”

“I’m sorry, Maggie, I’m having a shitty day, I… ” Alex sighed as she closed the door.

“Hey, what is it?”

“It’s Jay. He’s sick. He’s been with a fever all day, but now it’s getting worse. He’s burning,” Alex sounded troubled, threading her fingers in her hair.

“Okay, what happened?” Maggie asked quietly, trying to transmit calm to Alex.

“Last night, when he got all soaked, I shouldn’t have…- This is all my fault! I have to take him to the hospital before it gets worse,” she spluttered dashing towards the stairs.

Maggie gently stopped her, catching her arm. “Babe, hey, easy. We’ll take him to the hospital right now. Don’t beat yourself up, it’s not your fault, okay?” Maggie tried to keep her voice calm. There was no use in losing coolness.

“It was my fault he got wet last night. Because I was distracted. With you. If I had been more careful and attentive he wouldn't have soaked himself and now he wouldn’t be sick!” Alex blurted out looking mortified.

“Alex, it’s probably just a cold, it could’ve happened to anyone.”

“No, Maggie, you don’t understand!” She snapped. “It could be dangerous, okay? Jay’s got a weak immune system. When he…- After what happened to him when he was a baby, and as a consequence, his immune and respiratory systems didn’t… develop properly,” She tried to explain. “He’s asthmatic and his lungs aren’t very strong. That means that the most insignificant cold could turn into pneumonia in a matter of hours! And that means he could-... Lord, I don’t even want to think about it,” Alex murmured with a dismissive gesture.

Maggie nodded, placing her hands on both Alex’s upper arms. “Okay, I understand. But everything will be alright, I promise. You just go bring him down, I’ll drive you both to the hospital, c’mon,” she said, turning to the door.

“No, you don’t- I’ll take him.”

“Babe, I can do it-”

“No! Maggie, I’ve always been so careful with him, always looking after him, keeping him away from anything that could hurt him or get him ill. And now, a few seconds I got distracted, look at what happened!” She gestured with her hands, shaking her head. ”I… I’m sorry, I can’t, I just- can’t do this, Maggie. I’m sorry, but… I can’t. Please, go.”

At that moment, Maggie felt her body froze. “W-What do you mean?”

“Here,” Alex reached her hand to her back pocket. “Take these back. I… I can’t do it, I’m so sorry,” she said handing Maggie the keys the brunette had given her the night before.

“Alex-”

“Please, Maggie. Just… just go.”

How ironic life could be sometimes. She came here full of hope, decided to finally confess her love for that amazing woman and that beautiful kid. Now here she was, being kicked out from Alex’s life. Like she was nothing. Like she didn’t mean anything.

Maggie looked into her eyes one more time and when she got nothing but an empty look in return, she nodded finally accepting that this was not a joke or a misunderstanding or even a ‘we’ll talk later’, but a goodbye. At that moment, she felt her heart break into a million pieces. _Again._ She took the keys back and without looking back, she left.

* * *

How is he?

Maggie texted Kara later that night. She had been hurt by Alex, she felt broken and numb, but she still worried about Jay.

He’s better Maggie

Thanks for asking.

And she?

She’s ok.

Still worried though

Thanks, Kara

How are you?

But she didn’t reply. She suspected Kara didn’t even care, that she probably had asked out of obligation, anyway. Why would she care, right?

Everything hit her unexpectedly hard. It was probably the way it had happened, so sudden and unexpected. She had been left before, of course, this wasn’t the first time, but those times they never were from a moment to the other, there would always be a reason for women to leave her. Like, for example, her lack of commitment, her lack of empathy, her lack of interest in the relationship. But with Alex… everything she had ever been accused of before, it had been completely different with Alex. With Alex she was committed, she was empathetic, she had put her entire self in that relationship, and was even about to confess her love for the redhead when everything happened. And that exactly had been the problem. Everything was perfect.

That night, after she had been kicked out of Alex’s life, she felt her world come apart. She felt like reliving the same old sad movie for a second time. Only it wasn’t a movie, but real life. Her life. It was like everything she had felt and lived when she was abandoned by her family was repeating itself. 

And she couldn’t stop herself from falling into old bad habits. She knew she had work to do in the morning, but she didn’t care. She walked into the same bar she had spent so many nights drowning her sorrows in cheap whiskey, random women, and mindless sex. She knew she should have been strong enough to go home where at least Judy would be happy to see her and definitely willing to cuddle with her while she cried her eyes out mourning for everything she had thought she had. But she felt she needed something more. Something stronger. So she remembered entering into the bar, ordering herself scotch after scotch and numbing her mind into sour liquid. But what she didn’t remember was stopping. Or getting home later that night, for that matter.

Now five days have passed. It has been a rough week and she didn’t feel any better; if possible, she felt even worse. But knowing Jay was getting better by the day made it better -Kara had been kind enough to keep her updated with Jay’s news-. She was grateful for Kara, she knew hadn’t been for her she wouldn’t have known anything about the little boy, because Alex sure as hell wouldn’t have kept her posted.

Jay. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. Today was his birthday and his birthday party. She wondered if he was feeling better enough to actually have the party. She hopes he was, as he was pretty excited for it, knowing all his buddies from daycare would be there. She had promised him she would be there but, of course, she had made that promise under different circumstances. She was dying to go, to see him, to hug him, to kiss him, and to wish him the happiest birthday. But she couldn’t, she wasn’t welcomed anymore.

Instead, she was home, in her pajamas, cuddling with Judy and feeling sorry for herself, waiting for the delivery guy to fucking hurry up, as she was starving. It was late, and she had been working all day and hadn’t stopped for lunch or any meal after breakfast, really. She knew she was pushing herself too hard, but that was the only way she found effective to keep her mind from thinking about Alex. Jay in her mind all day has been devastating enough.

When she heard the knock on the door, she muttered a _‘Fucking finally_ ’ and run to open it, with her wallet in her hands, not even checking through the peephole. But even if she would have checked before opening the door, she still would have had to open it to really believe what her eyes were seeing. Or rather, _who_ they were seeing. Alex was standing at her door, fidgeting with her jacket folded in her arms, and looking at her with a mixed look of fear and expectation.

“Alex, why…- what are you doing here?” She asked still not completely sure Alex was actually here. Maybe her starvation and tiredness were giving her hallucinations. But no, that was ridiculous, she thought, as an awful thought crossed her mind. “Oh my god, did something happen to Jay? Is he okay? Please, tell me he’s okay!” Maggie spluttered, suddenly fearing Alex came to deliver bad news.

“No, he’s fine. I promise, he’s so much better,” Alex rushed to assure. “He’s great, actually. Today’s his birthday.”

“Yeah, I know, I remembered,” Maggie still stared at Alex, as if not believing, or, really, not understanding the reason for her visit.

“Can I come in?” Alex asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

“I… yeah, come in.” She moved aside gesturing her to come inside. “Although, Alex, I really don’t understand what you’re-”

“I love you,” Alex blurted.

Maggie jerked her head up, gazing at Alex in disbelief when she heard those words. Unable to make movement whatsoever, or to articulate a word or even a noise, she waited for the redhead to continue.

“And I made the biggest mistake doing what I did to you. The way I treated you, it wasn’t fair. I just… I’m so sorry, Maggie.”

“Wha-... you can't just come here saying you _love me_ after kicking me out of your life, Danvers, what the fuck!” Maggie snapped, glaring at her.

“I know, Maggie, believe me. I know I fucked up and I’m so sorry, but please, hear me out.” Alex held her hands up, pleading.

At Maggie’s silence, Alex continued.

“I just- I kinda went crazy and I wasn’t thinking,” Alex tried.

Maggie raised her eyebrows at that. “Really? That's what all you've got? You gotta do way better than that, Alex.”

“Maggie, I was afraid, okay? I told you how Jay-... Jay is my life, Maggie. And I was so scared of what could’ve happened to him. I know what I did was wrong, but at that moment all I could think about was my son, and how bad he was feeling and how dangerous it could’ve gotten and how it was my fault that he was in danger,” Alex tried to explain.

“Because you were distracted. _With me_ ,” Maggie added, remembering Alex’s hurting words.

“T-That’s not- I didn’t mean it that way, Maggie,” Alex quavered. “I know there’s no excuse for what I said or for what I did, but believe me, Maggie, I didn’t mean any word I said that night. I was scared, I was nervous, and I wasn’t thinking! I felt responsible for Jay getting sick and the fear blocked me. It made me do the stupid things I did.”

“You fucking hurt me, Alex,” Maggie said with a painful expression.

“I know, babe,” she slipped the pet name but didn’t rephrase. “And I'll never forgive myself for that because I also hurt my son and myself. But I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you if only for the chance to earn your trust back,” Alex said as she approached Maggie. “I love you, Maggie. Please, give me a chance to make this right.”

When she was close enough, she tentatively took Maggie’s hands into hers. “Maggie, the moment you walked out the door I regretted everything that happened, everything _I did_ ,” she let a tear roll down her cheek as she continued. “And as I was with Jay at the hospital, I realized that not only do I want you in my life but I need you in it, too. And so does Jay. So please, Maggie, would you-” Alex sniffed and swallowed hard. “Would you please take me back?”

Maggie bowed her head, shaking it. “I can't do this if you're not all in, Alex. I couldn't take losing everything again. I just, I don't think I could take it. Not again-”

“I understand, I'm all in, I promise,” Alex rushed.

“But no, I don't think you actually understand! I-... You and Jay are all I ever cared about, okay? You’re the closest to a family I have ever had, I can't lose you, too,” Maggie confessed. “So, you fucking promise me, Alex,” she pleaded.

“I promise, baby. I promise with my heart I’ll never hurt you again, I love you so much!” Alex walked the last step that separated them and threw her arms around Maggie wrapping her in a tight hug charged with relief but most of all, with love.

Returning the hug, Maggie tucked her head in the crook of Alex’s neck. “I love you, too, Alex,” she heard herself speak, with the softest and most vulnerable voice she has ever spoken.

Maggie felt Alex’s body still in response, and when Alex broke the hug and Maggie looked at her, her eyes resembled the same surprise her body just did.

“Yeah?” Alex gasped.

“Yeah!” Maggie let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re not just saying it?” The redhead asked cupping Maggie’s cheeks.

“Alex,” Maggie took Alex’s hands into hers and placed a light kiss on them. “That night when you…- well, that night, I came to your place with the only purpose to say it. I… I’ve known it for a while, Alex. It’s just that… it’s not that easy for me to- I’ve never felt this way before, I-I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you and Jay, Alex,” she confessed.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Maggie,” Alex repeated in tears. “For hurting you and for making you feel the way I did, like you didn’t matter. I’m really are…”

Maggie nodded wiping Alex’s tears off. “I know, babe.”

Alex gently brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and then slipped one hand through Maggie’s jaw to the back of her neck leaning into the brunette to meet their lips in a gentle and very longed-for kiss. It started soft and slow but quickly turned into a passionate and rampant one.

“God, I missed you so much!” Alex exclaimed once they pulled away to catch some air.

Maggie smiled back at her and guided them to the couch where Judy quickly joined them, cuddling at Alex’s side.

“Hi, Judy,” the redhead cooed. “I missed you, too, cutie,” she said in a silly voice, petting the fluffy puppy.

Maggie smiled at them and spoke. “What about Jay, where is he?”

“He’s good, babe. He’s home, sleeping. Kara’s with him,” Alex lowered her look to her own fidgeting hands. “Kara, she, uh, she told me you were always checking up on him with her.”

“Yeah, well, I was worried about him, too,” Maggie explained.

“She also said that you asked for me, too.”

“Of course, I did, Alex. I still cared,” she shrugged. When she suspected Alex was about to break into tears again, she decided to change the topic to what she considered was a lighter one. “So, uh, the birthday party… how did it go?”

“Oh, well, we called it off, actually,” Alex grimaced.

“Why? You said he was doing much better,” Maggie frowned, worried.

“He is! I promise he is. But, uh, he said he didn't want a party if you weren’t gonna be there.”

Maggie stared at her in surprise.

“Maggie, he never stopped asking for you, either. Every day he would call for you, wondering where you were and why you weren’t there, with him,” Alex told. “It broke my heart knowing how bad I’ve hurt you both. And I’m genuinely sorry for that, babe. I hope you know that.”

Maggie nodded. “I do.”

“I promise I’ll do my best this time. I want this to work. I want _us_ to work.”

“I believe you, Alex. And I want the same, so I promise I’ll do my best, too.”

Alex nodded with a wide smile and leaned into her to kiss her with passion and with so much want. Maggie immediately reciprocated, deepening the kiss with her tongue and teeth, intending to show Alex how much she missed her and how much she _wanted_ her.

“Can you stay?” Maggie asked as she kissed _her girlfriend_ ’s neck.

“Yes,” the redhead whimpered feeling Maggie’s tongue and teeth doing incredible things on her neck.

“Great. We’ve got a lot of time to make up for,” she smirked and pulling from Alex’s arms she led them up the stairs.

While Alex texted her sister to not worry about her tonight, Maggie answered the door where the delivery guy had been knocking for a good couple of minutes. She received the food but left it on the kitchen counter; she wasn’t hungry anymore. Well, she wasn’t hungry for _that_ kind of food anymore. She had everything she needed right in her bed.

“Everything okay?” Alex asked once Maggie sat on the bed right next to her.

“Yeah, it was just the delivery guy. You?”

“Yeah. Kara says she’s happy for me,” Alex smiled.

Maggie smiled in return and smoothly pulled Alex into her to straddle her lap.

“Let me make love to you tonight, would you?” She asked gazing up at Alex with a soft look.

“Yes,” the redhead whispered leaning down and catching her lips in a sweet and lovely kiss.

As they kissed, Maggie’s hands slid under Alex’s white long sleeve shirt, at first caressing every inch of skin they could reach and after unclasping the redhead’s bra and as the kiss turned frantic, they gently scratched Alex’s back with its perfectly trimmed nails.

“Take this off,” Maggie growled, helping Alex take her shirt and bra off. “You’re so beautiful, Alex,” she whispered again, hypnotized by her girlfriend’s perfect breasts.

Maggie leaned in and ran her tongue across Alex’s chest, leaving soft wet kisses all over it before taking her nipples into her mouth, licking them and feeling them hardening as Alex let out small gasps. Maggie felt Alex was aching for more, as every time she nipped gently her nipples she felt Alex’s hips pressing down into hers. So, in an effortless move, she turned them around so that Alex was on her back and Maggie laying over her.

Maggie continued kissing Alex’s delicious lips while her hands roamed all over her upper body. As they were at the edge of the bed, Maggie started her trail of kisses down Alex’s body until she was kneeling on the floor and nipping at Alex’s hipbones, teasing with her tongue at the waistband of her jeans as the redhead couldn't stop gasping and whimpering for more.

“Yeah?” Maggie gazed up with her hands on Alex’s zipper asking for permission to take off her jeans.

At Alex’s eager nod, Maggie quickly took it off along with her panties, leaving Alex completely and deliciously naked. Still on her knees, she started teasing Alex’s center with her tongue and teeth, never pulling her eyes off Alex’s who, propped herself up on her elbows, never broke the look either.

“Maggie,” Alex whined, desperately bucking her hips up.

“What do you want, babe?” Maggie asked in a low and husky voice.

“You,” the redhead growled.

“Mm…” Maggie growled back and gently pushed her arms under her girlfriend’s thighs placing them onto her own shoulders as she dipped her face into her pussy and started licking it all along from her clit to her entrance, frantically.

Maggie was probably as desperate as Alex was, and the redhead’s moans and whimpers encouraged her to eat Alex out even more wildly. She spent several minutes fucking Alex with her tongue while with her nose, wet from all the arousal, she teased at Alex’s hardening bud. When the redhead’s moans started to get louder Maggie knew she was close, so she pulled away for a second, wiped her upper lip and nose with the back of her hand and leaned down again to start sucking her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue across and around it, and gently nipping at it until she heard Alex let out a strangled moan as she came hard.

Maggie licked and wiped all the mess in Alex’s center as she came to. After that, Maggie slowly helped her move into the middle of the bed at the same time that she crawled over her and kissed her making Alex taste herself in her mouth. 

After a few long minutes of languid kissing and soft silly words, while Alex composed herself, the redhead spoke.

“I want to make love with you,” she said.

“Yeah, baby, we only just started,” Maggie softly murmured, kissing her neck.

“No, but- like, together,” Alex tried. When Maggie looked up at her with a confused frown, she explained herself. “With, uh, with your feeldoe.”

Maggie blinked at her, surprised, not by the request but by the toy of choice. “Really?”

“Yes. I want you to hold me while you fuck me; I want to feel your body over mine while you fuck me, and I want us to come together,” Alex admitted in a vulnerable voice.

Maggie smiled sweetly at her and nodded. “Of course, babe.”

Maggie got up and walked a few steps to the drawer where she kept her sex toys safely locked in a box. She grabbed the feeldoe along with a bottle of lube and walked the few steps back to stand by the bed.

“Are you sure about this, babe? You know I don’t have to wear this to come together, right?”

“I know. I just- I really want you to hold me while you fuck me and to feel you inside me at the same time. So, yes, I am sure, I promise. You?”

“Of course, I am,” she promised with an eager smile. “You’ll just have to help me out a little bit, first? You know, to get wet enough,” Maggie asked.

Alex grinned mischievously and crawled to the edge of the bed, kneeling there in front of her girlfriend. “Mm, I thought you'd never ask.”

Maggie chuckled and let Alex pull her pajamas off -which really, only consisted of an oversized t-shirt-, as well as her underwear. Alex pulled her by the hips and both crawled to the center of the bed, kissing hard.

Alex didn’t waste one second, as she pushed the brunette down the bed and, after worshipping her beautiful breasts for a few minutes, sank down to catch her clit into her mouth at the same time that teased at her entrance with her index finger.

“Fuck, babe, I missed you so fucking much!” Alex growled, enjoying Maggie’s taste in her mouth.

“Fuck!” Maggie whimpered, as she felt Alex slender finger delicately entering her.

“You’re so wet already, did you enjoy fucking me before?” Alex teased.

“Fuck, yeah!” Maggie growled.

“Or maybe you’re just too excited to keep fucking me with the toy?”

“You’ve no idea, babe,” she growled again. “Fuck, you’re so good with that tongue!” She exclaimed when she felt Alex’s tongue swirling around her clit.

“Yeah? What about my finger? Do you think you can take one or maybe two more?” The redhead asked as she teased with a second finger at her entrance.

“Yes! Do it, please,” she moaned feeling herself stretching at Alex’s second finger.

Maggie felt how the redhead slowly pulled her fingers in and out of her, never diverting her attention from her clit.

“Fuck!” Maggie cried in pleasure when she felt a third finger inside of her, grasping hard at the sheets with both her hands.

“Mm, I can feel you’re close, babe,” Alex growled.

Maggie only moaned and whimpered as Alex sped up her pace not only with her fingers but also with her tongue.

“Ah, Alex, fuck!” She finally cried in ecstasy when she felt Alex’s fingers curl up inside.

“Mm…” Alex whined once she let go of Maggie’s clit with a wet and sinful noise. “I need you, babe.”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed out, her chest heaving, but still willing to satisfy her beautiful and desperate girlfriend. “How, how do you want me?” She asked as she grabbed the toy and carefully worked it into her.

Alex lay on her back and after putting a pillow under her hips for Maggie to reach a better angle, she opened her legs and extended her arms to the brunette. “Come here,” she whispered.

Maggie set herself over Alex and between her legs, but before doing anything else, she leaned down and kissed her with so much love and tenderness that she seriously considered ending the night right there, in Alex’s swollen lips and wrapping arms. However, Alex’s bucking hips and loud desperate whimpers revived the want and passion and enthusiasm to fuck the hell out of her.

“You good?” Maggie checked with the redhead one last time before applying some lube to the toy.

“Yes, please,” Alex whined.

Maggie grabbed the toy and started teasing at Alex’s clit with its tip and rubbing the hard bud painfully slowly, up and down. But Alex clearly wasn’t having it as she herself grabbed the shaft with her own hand intending to guide Maggie into her.

“Easy, babe, I don’t wanna hurt you,” Maggie warned. As eager to fuck her as the other woman was to be fucked, she still wanted to be gentle and careful with her.

“Fuck me, please!” Alex pleaded.

Alex was desperate and Maggie, taking mercy of her, decided she wasn’t going to tease her any longer, so she propped up on her forearms and slowly started entering Alex, both of them moaning loudly at the feeling. When Maggie was all in and checked again with Alex, she started at a slow pace, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend, enjoying the delicious feeling the movements did to her end.

Maggie took her time. She knew this was very special for Alex, as it was for herself as well, and she wanted to make her feel comfortable and loved while she fucked her like this. So while she controlled and withheld her movements, she kissed all over Alex’s neck, gently nipping at it and then descending to her flushed chest, worshipping her girlfriend’s beautiful breasts.

“Faster, please,” Alex asked a few minutes later, moving her hands from Maggie’s shoulder blades to her ass and pushing it down to stress the request.

And Maggie happily obliged with a loud moan, only apparently it still wasn’t enough, as the redhead whined and in a fast movement wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist pulling her in deeper.

“Fuck!” Maggie growled, holding herself on one arm while she moved the other to grasp tightly at Alex’s wrapping thigh, as the toy pressing against her own clit was making her see stars.

“Yeah, like that, baby, please!” Alex moaned once the brunette started pumping harder.

Maggie felt like she was about to come, and the desperate and faltering moves Alex’s hips made told her she was close too, so she decided to hold her own orgasm and wait for Alex to come first, as she had other things in mind and knew if she came now she wouldn’t be able to carry on with her other idea.

“C’mon, baby! Come for me,” Maggie growled hearing the noises she knew Alex only made when she was right at the edge but holding up for Maggie’s permission. “Come for me, babe,” she repeated, caressing her cheek with one hand while with the other, that was previously grasping Alex’s thigh, now supported herself over Alex, who was frowning and gaping at her, with a look full of lust and pleasure.

And Alex did, she came hard with a loud ‘ _Maggie!_ ’, her back arching and her hips stuttering beneath Maggie, who was seriously giving her everything to hold her own orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re incredibly beautiful, my love,” Maggie whispered kissing Alex’s forehead and cheeks and neck, once the redhead had collapsed into the bed, heaving and trying to catch her breath.

“You didn’t come,” Alex commented a few moments later when she was able to form a coherent sentence. “What happened?” She asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry, we’re not done yet,” Maggie smirked with a lustful look. “You’re good for a little more?”

At Alex’s nod, she smiled pleased and pulled out of her to take a sitting position, resting her back against the headboard of the bed.

“Now I want you to ride me, are you okay with that?” Maggie asked in a husky voice. “I want _you_ to make _me_ come.”

Alex eagerly nodded again and kneeling on the bed she straddled Maggie, who helped her guide the toy into her again.

“Fuck, Mags,” she whimpered as she sank completely down the shaft, resting her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

“It’s okay, it won’t take that much for me either,” she clenched her jaw, already feeling the toy doing wonders on her end. “Here,” she muttered, making Alex wrap her arms around her neck and she did the same around the redhead’s waist.

Slowly, Alex hid her face in Maggie’s neck and started to bring her hips up and down in repeated movements, trying to find a rhythm that wouldn’t get them over the edge just yet. At first, Maggie let her in charge of the pace, enjoying having her whimpering girlfriend riding her and kissing her deliciously swollen nipples. But as it started getting faster, she lowered her hands to the redhead’s hips to slow her movements. When she was ready for more, Maggie herself began to match her thrusts with Alex’s, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed by the minute, holding her tightly, one hand up at her neck while with the other grasped at her ass.

“Bite me,” Maggie suddenly demanded in a deep growl. “Fucking bite me, babe!”

Alex moaned in agreement and happily indulged, not-so-gently biting Maggie’s shoulder once, twice and three times, leaving three different angry red marks on the brunette’s skin.

The thrusting, the biting, the moaning, and the sinful movements of Alex’s hips, so perfect and so fucking hot movements, were doing it for Maggie, so she started thrusting faster and harder until her own movements started to turn erratic.

“I’m gonna come, Maggie! I can’t hold it any longer!” Alex cried out.

“Look at me, babe,” she asked, pressing harder her grip on Alex’s neck. “Look at me while you come,” she asked with the little breath she had left.

With one last hard thrust, Maggie felt her whole body grow still as she felt the strongest and longest orgasm she’d had in a long, long time. Both of them let out a sharp and powerful cry of pleasure at the same time, one that resounded in the whole loft. It was nearly impossible for her, but she managed to keep her eyes open as she watched into Alex’s as her own orgasm hit her hard, arching her back and pulling at the hair in Maggie’s nape, which made the orgasm for the brunette even stronger if possible.

“Fucking- fuck! Alex, you’re so fucking good,” Maggie heaved, caressing the redhead’s back with her hands as she still thrust her hips gently into Alex trying to ride their orgasms out. “Fuck!” She moaned again as another softer but still unexpected wave hit her again.

“Maggie,” Alex whispered, hiding her face in the crook of Maggie’s neck.

When Maggie felt her neck getting wet she frowned and took her hands to Alex’s neck gently forcing her to look at her, and watching as tears streamed down Alex’s cheeks.

“Shit! Babe,” Maggie quickly, albeit still gently, lifted Alex up pulling out of her, and sliding the toy out of herself as well. “I- Did I hurt you? Was-Was it too much?!” She stammered worried.

“No, no, god, no! You’re fine, you’re… you’re fucking perfect, Maggie. It’s just-, I feel incredible and so relieved and I feel fucking happy right now, I love you so much!” She said hugging Maggie with all her strength, completely overwhelmed by the powerful orgasm Maggie had just given her.

Maggie sighed in relief and returned the hug with the same sentiment and then pulled apart. “Hey, I love you too, and this, what we just did, was incredible for me too, babe. I promise,” she whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

* * *

The loft rumbled with another loud and lingering moan coming out of Alex’s mouth as Maggie helped her reach her fourth, fifth -who cares?!- orgasm that night.

“Fuck, baby,” Alex mumbled heaving, as Maggie wiped her mouth and crawled back up over her with a pleased smile.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Alex rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder and spoke again.

“Thanks.”

“For making you come?” Maggie deadpanned.

“For taking me back,” she retorted. “For giving me a second chance.”

“Everybody deserves a second chance,” Maggie whispered while absentmindedly stroking her thumb over Alex’s hand.

“Even if they’ve hurt you before?”

Maggie shifted on her side and cupped Alex’s cheek with one hand. “You hurt me, yes. But I know you didn’t mean to, Alex. I know you were worried about Jay, and I don’t know much about it but I do know family comes first and your son will always come first. I will always respect that, babe.”

“You always say that,” Alex paused. “About family.”

“What about it?” She said, shifting on her back again, purposely avoiding Alex’s look.

“It’s just… you never talk about your family,” Alex pointed out.

“I told you before, we’re not close, that’s all,” she tried to play it off.

“Why is it every time I bring up the topic you try to avoid it?” Alex insisted.

“Alex-”

“Because it seems to me that you’re lying to me.”

“I’m not lying to you, Alex. I just…- I don’t like talking about it, okay?”

“But why?”

“Because I don’t!” Maggie snapped.

Alex blinked at her, surprised at her reaction. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said shifting on the bed, a little uncomfortable.

“No, Alex, _I’m_ sorry!” Maggie rushed to apologize, feeling awful for reacting that way. “It’s just… it’s a sore topic for me.”

Alex sat on the bed covering her naked body with the sheets and took her hand. “Baby, talk to me.”

Maggie accommodated herself on the bed and taking a deep breath she bowed her head and started.

“My parents abandoned me when I was a kid. So I never had a family, a _real_ family. I was always going back and forth between different foster homes until I aged out. And that’s it.”

“Maggie, I… I didn’t know, I’m so sorry,” Alex said when she was able to finally get words out of her mouth, totally shocked by Maggie’s story.

“Yeah, whatever,” Maggie frowned. “Now you know why I don’t like talking about that.”

“No, Maggie, it’s not whatever,” Alex retorted. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because! Alex, it’s painful, it’s fucking pathetic and it’s in the past, anyway. So, why does it even matter now?”

“It matters to me, Maggie. Because I love you and I care about you,” Alex stated as if it was an obvious reason.

When Maggie remained quiet, she continued.

“And I can tell you’re still hurting. But baby, I’m here to help you heal,” Alex whispered, gently cupping her jaw and softly brushing her cheek. “And I know you’re not used to it, but I want you to start doing it. I am your family now, Mags. We are, Jay and I. For as long as you want us.”

Maggie gazed at her, opening her mouth to say something but not really knowing how to answer.

“You’re an example of strength and overcoming. You defied the odds and everything life threw at you when you were a kid turning into the amazing, tough, selfless, and loving woman you are. I’m so incredibly proud of you and I love you so much, Maggie.”

“You really think that of me?” Maggie asked in a weak voice. “Even after everything I told you about me and my past?”

“Baby, I don’t have words to express how high I think of you,” Alex smiled. “And I’m not here to judge you about your past, I don’t care what you did or didn’t do, all I care about is your present, _our_ present and _our_ future, okay? And I’m so happy I’ve found you, Mags,” she said before leaning into her girlfriend and kiss her with so much love and affection.

When they pulled away, Maggie spoke again. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

“Are you kidding? I’m the lucky one!” Alex exclaimed with a broad smile and shiny eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” the redhead whispered back and leaned into Maggie to embrace her in a sweet, tender hug.

* * *

The next morning they got off bed early to take a quick shower after a few minutes enjoying themselves in bed.

“You weren’t joking when you said we had to make up for lost time, huh?” Alex smirked as she started getting dressed.

Maggie shrugged with a smug smile. “You know I enjoy a nice laid in the mornings.”

“Mm, I do,” The redhead growled, linking her hands around Maggie’s neck.

“Even if it lasts only five minutes,” she teased, remembering how Alex had come unusually fast this morning.

“Hey!” Alex shoved her playfully. “I said I was sorry,” She added all blushing.

Maggie laughed and kissed her soundly. “I’m messing with you, babe,” she grinned. “Besides, you know how hot I think it is when you come so fast. To have you all that wet and desperate for me. It drives me fucking wild,” growled Maggie, kissing her neck while sliding her hands to Alex’s ass and squeezing hard.

“Baby,” Alex whimpered.

“If I weren’t dying to see Jay I’d stay here fucking you all morning, babe,” Maggie growled again, pressing her lips to Alex’s once more before resuming getting dressed.

“Seriously? You’re gonna leave me all worked up now?”

“Yes,” she said nonchalantly. “Now, hurry up!”

Alex bit her lower lip and pointed at her. “You’re gonna pay for this,” she threatened.

“Mm, can’t wait, babe,” Maggie winked at her, smirking.

They finished getting dressed, kissed Judy goodby and headed to Alex’s in Maggie’s pick up, since Alex had taken an uber to Maggie’s the night before. In the way, they stopped by that French pastry Alex and Jay loved so much to buy breakfast and surprise Jay with the most delicious breakfast. When they pulled over on Alex’s porch and got out of the car, they heard a cheery ‘ _Mommy’s home!_ ’ coming from inside the house. Maggie and Alex looked at each other and laughed at Jay’s excitement.

“Prepare yourself for a hugs attack,” Alex warned her with a mischievous grin.

And as anticipated, the moment Jay saw Maggie entering the house behind Alex, he ran towards her with the happiest expression and totally ignoring Alex, as he passed by her to link his tiny arms tightly around Maggie’s legs.

“Maggie!” He shrieked with happiness, hugging Maggie with all his strength. “You’re back!”

“Hi, buddy! I missed you so much!” She managed to kneel in front of him and hug him properly. “I’m so happy to see you’re feeling better!” She exclaimed, still hugging him hard.

“And I’m so happy you’re back, Maggie! Please, never leave me again, I love you,” he blurted on the verge of tears and catching Maggie by surprise.

She broke the hug to look him in the eyes and say those beautiful words back. “My lovely Jay, I’m never leaving you again, okay? I promise that no matter what, I’m always gonna be right here for you. I love you, buddy. I love you so much!” She promised in a broken voice and moved to tears. Then she hugged him again and this time didn’t break the hug until he literally asked to be released.

“Why did you leave?” He paused. “Mommy said that she made a big mistake and that she asked you to. But, why did you listen to her?” He sniffed. “Did you want to go?”

“No, Jay, of course, I didn’t, sweetie!” She rushed to assure. “I… It’s complicated, buddy, but I promise your mommy and I will do our best to avoid making the same mistakes again, okay?” This she said with her eyes fixed into Alex’s, who gave an understanding nod in return. “I love you both and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise.”

Jay nodded and after a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

“Yesterday was my birthday,” he commented.

“I know, sweetie, and I’m so sorry I missed it,” she tilted her head. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

He nodded again. “You know what I wished for when I blew the birthday candles?”

“A lot of toys?” Maggie guessed with a wide grin.

This time he shook his head and said, “I wished for you to come back home with us,” with the smallest voice she’s ever heard him speak. “And it came true!”

Both Maggie and Alex, as well as Kara, who had been observing the beautiful scene from afar, couldn’t hold their tears back any longer.

“It did! Thanks for making that beautiful wish, Jay. I’m so happy to be here with you again. You’ve no idea how much I missed you this past few days, I never want to spend so many days without seeing you again.”

“Me neither,” he said and hugged Maggie again with the same enthusiasm as before. 

After wiping her own tears off, Alex finally spoke.

“Hey, what about me? You’re not going to say hi to me?” She joked.

“Hi, mommy,” he mumbled after jumping in her arms and hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

“Should I be jealous of Maggie?” She asked hoisting him up to her hips with her eyes widened.

“No!” He giggled. “You’re my mommy! She’s my… Maggie,” he explained, shrugging, making all the people in the room bursting into laughter.

“Hey, Kara,” Maggie greeted after getting up on her feet again.

“Hi, Maggie,” Kara smiled walking towards her and greeting her with a warm hug, too. “It’s nice to have you back,” she offered in a gentle tone.

“Thank you. It’s nice to be back, too.”

“Hey, Sis. Thanks for staying with him,” Alex thanked her sister with a sweet kiss on her cheek. “We brought breakfast, will you join us?”

“Yeah, sure. You and Jay go ahead, Maggie and I will have a word, if that’s okay with you?” She turned to the brunette.

“Uh… sure?” Maggie answered a little confused.

“Great!” 

“Uh, Kara?” Alex raised her eyebrow at her with a questioning look.

“Alex, everything’s okay, trust me. Now, go.”

Alex stared at Kara, suspicious of her sister’s intentions, and only when Maggie nodded at her did she turn around and, with Jay up in her arms, started walking towards the kitchen to start working on that breakfast.

“So, Maggie,” Kara started and Maggie found herself gulping, feeling a little cornered. “Big words were said, huh?”

Maggie nodded slowly, pursing her lips. “They were.”

“Maggie, I like you, okay? And I appreciate you love my sister and nephew so much and I’m happy for them and for you. But I want to make sure you know what you are committing to.”

“I do, Kara. Believe me, I do.”

Kara made a pause and continued. “I know how hurt you must have been that night when Alex did what she did, and while I understand it, I still worry about your coping ways.”

Maggie tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows very confused.

“W-What are you talking about?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Kara widened her eyes at her.

Maggie shook her head. But suddenly something hit on her. A memory, or more like the vestige of a memory. “It was you,” Maggie raised her head in realization. “You were there… You took me home that night.”

“I remember asking you how you were feeling and not getting any reply until three hours later when I got the weirdest and incomprehensible text. I figured you weren’t hydrating with water,” Kara shrugged.

“But… How did you even find me?”

“I have my ways.” When Maggie raised an eyebrow at her, Kara rolled her eyes. “You had your WhatsApp live location on.”

“Huh.”

“I’m not judging you, Maggie. I just want to make sure you actually don’t have a drinking problem, and that it won’t happen again. Not while Alex and Jay are around,” Kara said. “You were _wasted_ , Maggie. You could barely walk.”

Maggie bowed her head, unable to hold her gaze to Kara. “Did you tell her?”

“No.”

“I was a mess, okay? I know it. But I was feeling like shit and felt like going for a drink-”

“It looked way more than just a drink to me,” Kara interjected harshly.

“Kara, I swear to god, I didn’t do anything other than drink, okay?!” Maggie rushed to assure.

“Whoa, hold on! I wasn’t implying any other thing, Maggie,” she held her hands up. “Although, now that you reacted so defensively it makes me wonder…” She trailed off.

Maggie closed her eyes and sighed. ‘ _Shit!_ ’ She thought to herself. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of in my life, Kara. Things that I’m even embarrassed to admit. And she knows! I came clean about my past with Alex, I-I never hid that from her. But I’m not that person anymore. Your sister, she’s… she’s _different_ , she’s…- I could never do her harm because I never loved anyone the way I love her. The way I love both of them.”

Kara nodded.

“And as for the other night, I’m sorry you had to see me like that. But it won’t be a problem, Kara. I’m not an alcoholic if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kara nodded again, accepting Maggie’s words. “That’s all I wanted to know.”

“Good.”

When Maggie turned to head to the kitchen, Kara spoke again.

“One more thing!” She raised her index finger and pointed at her. “I want you to know that if you ever hurt them you’ll have to deal with me. And I swear to god, Maggie, you don’t fucking want that to happen. Understood?”

Maggie blinked at her. She was about to laugh but when she saw the cold and threatening look in Kara’s eyes, she realized it wasn’t really a joke. “U-Understood,” she stammered feeling definitely intimidated by the not-so-cheery-now blond.

“Great! Welcome to the family!” Kara exclaimed, completely changing her tone and expressions, and pulled Maggie into a big, cozy, welcoming hug.

When Kara pulled away she turned and headed to the kitchen, leaving a confused and somewhat startled Maggie behind, staring at her and trying to process Kara’s _threat?_.

“What was all that about?” Alex mumbled lowly to Maggie when she walked into the kitchen.

“The weirdest and scariest Shovel Talk ever,” she whispered back with furrowed eyes.

“Babe, you’re pale!” Alex chuckled.

“Your sister can be very scary, okay?”

Alex burst into laughter hugging her strongly. “Are you okay, though?”

Maggie nodded into the hug. “Man, not even your Mom made me feel that much fear when I met her.”

“Well, to be fair, Mom wouldn’t scare a fly. And besides, you won her over the moment you popped those magic dimples of you.”

“Clearly these didn’t work with your sister,” she said pointing at her own dimples, making her girlfriend chuckle. “No, but, in all seriousness, now. I’m glad you have that kind of love and support and loyalty, Alex. You deserve it.”

“You do too, babe. And whenever you need to kick someone’s ass you just say the word and I’ll do it for you,” Alex winked.

“Oh, yeah?” Alex nodded proudly. “What, you’re gonna go scare them with Jay hanging from your back?” Maggie snorted sarcastically.

“No, I’ll leave him with Kara and then go kick their ass. Ooh! Even better, I’ll send Kara to kick their ass,” she smirked.

“Now _that_ will definitely do the job,” they both laughed.

“Uh, excuse me! Are you two love birds ever gonna finish making that breakfast we were promised?” Kara asked with Jay on her lap and pulling both of them from their little bubble.

The four of them shared an amazing breakfast between jokes and laughs and silly chattering until Kara had to go to work, leaving Maggie, Alex, and Jay planning the rest of their day together. Since Alex had the night shift Maggie decided to take the day off and cancel the jobs she had scheduled for the afternoon.

Being that Maggie didn’t have the chance to get a birthday present for Jay, she decided she would take him and Alex for lunch to Jay’s favorite place. They had a great time there, and when Jay finished eating he ran to the restaurant’s giant inflatable bouncy castle where he spent a considerable amount of time playing and laughing with other kids his age while Maggie and Alex enjoyed watching him so happy. After that, they went to the mall so he could pick a nice and worthy belated birthday present. Of course, and despite Alex’s complaints, Maggie ended up spoiling the little boy and buying him whatever he would ask for.

“All these were really unnecessary. You’re spoiling him too much,” Alex complained again, as they walked out the mall to the parking lot, Maggie carrying all the bags in one hand and the other linked with Alex’s, whose other hand was linked with Jay’s as well.

“C’mon, I missed his birthday, it was the least I could do to make it up,” Maggie considered.

“Okay, first, it wasn’t your fault that you missed it; and second, two presents were more than enough makeup, not five,” Alex objected.

“Please, you’re one to talk! I gave you how many orgasms last night?” Maggie said with a smug face. “Didn’t hear you complaining…”

“Shh! We’re in the middle of a shopping mall and my son is right here!” She chastised getting all blushed. “And it’s not the same. Besides, in both cases, it was me who should be making up for my stupidity…” She said bowing her head this time.

“Hey, c’mon, don’t say that,” Maggie pecked her softly on the cheek.

“Maggie, thank you for my presents!” Jay cheered. “They’re awesome! I can’t wait to go home and play with all of them!”

“Aw, sweetie, you’re welcome! I’m just happy you’re happy,” said Maggie with a soft voice, stopping her track and hoisting him up on her hip as they approached the car.

Alex started her shift at the hospital in a couple of hours, so Maggie drove them home. While the redhead showered and got ready for work, Maggie and Jay played with his new toys waiting for Kara, who would stay with Jay for the night, like she always did whenever Alex had the night shift. When the sister arrived, Maggie took the chance to speak to her about something that had stuck with her and wanted to get out of her mind.

“Hey, Kara, I didn’t say it before, but I really want to thank you for, you know, the other night,” Maggie said. “If you hadn’t been there, I don’t know…- I drove to the bar that night, and in the state I was I really don’t know what would have I done and where would I be now if it weren’t for you. So, thank you. Really.”

“You don’t have to thank me anything, Maggie. As I said this morning, I know it must’ve been hard for you. And while I don’t justify it, I can understand it,” Kara answered. “Just, don’t mess this up, okay?”

Maggie gave her a firm nod. “I promise,” she paused, considering her next words. “You’re a good sister, Kara. I’m really glad she has you.”

“And I’m glad she has _you_ , you know? And thanks for giving her another chance after…” Kara trailed off.

Maggie only shrugged and whispered “How could I haven’t? She’s everything, Kara.”

Kara nodded and smiled at her, accepting and grateful to Maggie.

“Alright, babe, I’m ready,” said Alex, coming down the stairs. “Oh, hey, Kar!”

When Alex was finally ready, the couple said goodbye to Jay, and Maggie had to promise him that she would come back tomorrow again, that she wasn’t leaving him or anything, as the boy bawled making a tantrum not wanting to let go of her. When they finally managed to calm Jay down and convince him to let Maggie go, both headed their way to the car and drove away.

It was a quiet drive to the Hospital. They chattered about their day, Jay, and their plans for the weekend. When Maggie pulled in front of the building, Alex shifted on her seat and turned to look at her.

“Thank you,” she almost whispered. “For today, for last night and for everything.”

“Nothing to thank. I do this because I want to, Alex. And because I love you.” Maggie smiled.

Alex smiled back. “Remember that night when you gave me the keys to your loft?”

Maggie nodded. “I still want you to have them, by the way.”

“I’ll gladly take them back,” Alex half-smiled. “But, hey, listen to me, please.”

Maggie noted her nervous, so she tilted her head to the side and gazed softly at her, trying to convey confidence.

“I want to give you mine’s, too,” she started.

“Alex, only because I-”

“Please, let me say this.” When Maggie remained quiet, she continued. “I want to give you the keys to my home, but I’d also like, if-if you want, of course! I’d like you to, uh… well, I’d _love_ it if you’d want to move in with us?” Alex finally said stammering. “With Judy, of course!”

Maggie could only blink at her, speechless.

“I mean, maybe not completely, at first… Like, maybe a few days a week, or the weekends, or, I-I don’t know…“ The redhead stuttered again, taking her hand to her forehead and scratching it with her index finger in a nervous movement. “What, uh, what do you think?”

Maggie opened her mouth but closed it again, considering her next words.

“Hey, if you don’t want to it’s alright, maybe I’m just rushing into things?”

“Babe, it’s not that, I promise. There’s nothing I’d like more than to wake next to you every day of the week, but I just worry about Jay, and what that might mean for him,” Maggie kindly explained.

“Well, yes, you’re right. And I appreciate you consider that. But I think Jay will be happy having you there. You know he loves you so much. And he’ll love having Judy around, too.” Alex considered. “I’d still have to sit him down and explain how things are to him. But, I’m pretty sure he’ll be thrilled to have you both home.”

Maggie nodded and smiled biting the inside of her cheek. “Alright,” she agreed. “Let’s do it.”

Alex beamed, and not a second later threw herself at Maggie, kissing her soundly, with so much eagerness and happiness.

Maggie laughed, amused by Alex’s eagerness. “But let’s start slowly, okay?” She proposed. “I really wouldn’t like to overwhelm Jay and if it’s okay by you, I’d like to be there when you explain this to him.”

“Sure, yeah,” she kept beaming and pressed their lips together again. “Ugh, I have to go in, now,” she whined after checking the time.

“Go, don’t be late. I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“It’s been an incredible day, Mags. And all thanks to you,” Alex said. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, babe,” Maggie whispered back and leaned into Alex meeting her in soft and gentle kiss, full of love and hope for the future.

Alex was supposed to get into work right about then, but when Maggie slid her tongue into her mouth, the kiss turned more passionate and it became harder for them to pull away.

“Mm, Alex,” Maggie mumbled into the kiss trying to pull away but not really succeeding, as Alex cupped her jaw with both hands and encouraged her to keep going. “You’re gonna be late,” she tried again.

“Shit,” Alex growled, finally breaking the kiss with a wet sound and trying to gather herself. “Twice in a day, babe. You’re seriously gonna pay for this,” she whined again, all exhilarated and worked up.

“Looking forward to it, believe me,” the brunette smirked also heaving.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

Without risking to fall into another full make-out session that they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves from, Alex quickly got off the car and walked her way into the Hospital, while Maggie had to let out a deep sigh to try and compose herself, as the redhead had left her very wanting and desperate for more.

As expected, Jay was over the moon when they talked to him and asked him if he was okay with Maggie and the fluffy puppy moving in with them. They started slow, as Maggie had requested. They agreed on starting only with the weekends in the beginning and then they would slowly go adding more days. When Maggie started staying on weekdays and Alex had the night shifts, Jay still would stay with Kara at first, as they didn’t want to overwhelm him with too many changes too quickly.

And it had been good. Great, actually. Of course, the first days had been all fun and bright, like it’s supposed to be. But Jay, as any other child, naturally, had his good and bad days, and Maggie knew Alex was dreading the bad ones, but she also knew that it would mean a challenge for her individually, for both of them as a couple and for the three of them as a _family_. However, they always managed to face them together and to handle them like the family they were becoming. It was never easy, those kind of things never were, were always unexpected and generally started out of nowhere. Nonetheless, Maggie was so happy and she could see the relief in Alex’s eyes every time they overcame a Jay-crisis together.

Needless to say, Jay’s weren’t the only crisis they had. Them, as a couple, would have their own disagreements and discussions about them, too. Sometimes they were about stupid little things, like ‘ _Danvers, how many times do I have to tell you not to put the pan into the dishwasher, it will fucking blow!_ ’, or ‘ _Maggie, please control you swearing, there’s a child home_.’ But sometimes they were more serious arguments or accusations. Like that one night, when they found themselves discussing over their jobs.

“I just don’t understand why you can’t ask them to switch your night shift with someone else!” Maggie had inquired, a little annoyed with Alex working the night shifts.

“Because it’s not like I can go and say ‘oh, excuse me, I don’t like the night shift anymore, give it to someone else,’” Alex had ironized.

“Well, you should! You told me neither Schott nor Vasquez have children, so why don’t they take that shift?”

“Oh, so that is what this is all about? You don’t like staying with Jay?”

“I never said that, Alex.”

“Well, it pretty much looks like it.”

“Don’t you dare to accuse me of that, Danvers! You know damn well how much I love that kid, I’d never complain about him, so don’t you fucking say that ever again!”

“Okay, then what is it about? You’ve never complained about my night shifts before.”

“I don’t like you working at night, okay? What’s so hard to understand about it?”

“Excuse me? You don’t tell me what I can or can not do, Maggie. It doesn’t work like that!”

“I’m not telling you, I’m asking you to consider it.”

“Well, how about I ask _you_ to consider stop working for those desperate housewives you work for?”

“I beg you pardon?”

“What? You think I don’t realize how they throw themselves at you?!”

“Oh, great! Now you’re accusing me of cheating on you?”

“I’m not! But I don’t see you turning them down either!”

“Fuck you, Alex.”

But no matter what kind of fight they had, they would always figure it out, and neither of them would ever leave the house of kick, anyone, out, or even stay mad at the other for more than a few hours. Because as quick as those arguments started they would always end with the same quickness as well, what with them never being able to stay mad at each other for long. The arguments sometimes might not be pretty, but they would always learn something from them. And they would always talk about them and apologize. And not to mention how much they would enjoy the makeup sex after every single fight and apology.

So, yeah, sure, living together wasn’t always sunshine and butterflies, but they were learning and they were certainly enjoying it. Life itself wasn’t always a rainbow. They loved each other, and they wanted nothing more than to be happy together and to make each other happy, as well as make Jay the happiest boy alive.

* * *

They have come to Midvale. Maggie and Alex had finally managed to fix their schedules so they could be able to make good on their promise to take Jay to visit Eliza, who had been thrilled to welcome her daughter and grandson home, as well as Maggie. The first time they had met, Maggie had been very nervous about it. Never had she come to the meeting the family instance in a relationship before. So being it the first time, it was normal for her to feel that way. Even more given her history with her own parents. But Eliza had been so kind and lovely to her, immediately welcoming her into the family and making her feel part of it. And Maggie had been so relieved and grateful for that.

“Grandma!” Jay bolted out of the car, followed by an excited Judy, the moment they pulled over in front of Eliza’s house.

“My sweet boy, how are you?!” Eliza received him with almost the same enthusiasm.

“I missed you so much, Grandma!” He exclaimed into the hug.

“I did, too. But now I’m so happy you’re here!”

“Me, too, Grandma. I brought a lot of toys to play with you!” He cheered showing her a few toys he had brought with him.

“Great, sweetie. Let’s carry all your toys into the living room, we can play there.”

“Yes!” He exclaimed all excited and dashed into the house. “My goodness, and who is that fluffy ball of fur?!” She exclaimed watching as Judy ran all around the garden.

“Hey, Mom!” Alex hugged her. “That one there is Judy, I hope you don’t mind we brought her with us?”

“Of course, not!” Answered Eliza, returning the hug.

“Hello, Mrs. Danvers,” Maggie greeted with a big smile.

“Maggie, my dear. C’mon, it’s just Eliza,” she smiled back at the brunette.

“Eliza. How are you?”

“I’m happy to have you all here! Thanks for coming to visit.”

“It was actually Maggie’s idea,” Alex commented.

“Really?”

“Nah, I just thought Jay would be happy to see you, given you couldn’t make it for his birthday. And that you would be happy as well.”

“You’re the sweetest, Maggie. If it were for my daughter, I’d see my son once a year,” she muttered, although Alex caught it all the same.

“Hey!” Alex complained.

They laughed and finished getting their bags out of the car and walked into the house to join Jay, who was already playing with all his toys scattered around the living room while Judy sniffed every corner of the house.

“Well, you arrive just in time for dinner, so go wash your hands and sit at the table. I made your favorite,” she winked at both Alex and Jay.

“Is it lasagna?!” Both asked in the same cheery and childish tone.

Both Maggie and Eliza laughed at them shaking their heads at the Danvers antics.

After enjoying a nice family dinner, they were making plans for Thanksgiving that was right around the corner. It would be the first time in years for Maggie that she would spend Thanksgiving with someone she cared about, if not the first time. So, Alex, sweet caring Alex, proposed to host it in their home for the first time. Normally they would celebrate it either in Kara’s or Midvale, but this year Maggie knew she offered to host it because she wanted it to be special for her. So that’s how they settled it. It would be their first Thanksgiving together and as a family, something Maggie never had but -thanks to Alex- was about to.

When they finished, Eliza kindly asked Alex to do the dishes, while she and Maggie had a word in the living room, right next to Jay and the puppy, who were immersed in their little playful world.

“So, Maggie, dear. I’ve been told someone already gave you the Shovel Talk?” She asked as they sat on the couch.

‘ _Oh, no, not again,_ ’ she thought as she nodded. And apparently her face gave her away, as Eliza smiled and put a calming hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I’m not about to threaten your life. Knowing Kara, I figure she already did it,” she chuckled.

“Convincingly.”

“Maggie, I just want to thank you,” Eliza started and Maggie couldn’t stop herself from raising her eyebrows in surprise. “For making my daughter and grandson so happy.”

“Mrs. Dan- Sorry, Eliza, they are the ones who make _me_ happy. So I should be thanking you for raising such an amazing woman.”

“And I don’t doubt it. Believe me, I know how amazing she is and how well she does by Jay. But I also know I’ve never seen them, _both of them_ ,” she remarked, “so happy in my life. And I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

Maggie shrugged. “It’s my pleasure, really. That’s all I want for them, to be happy and to make them happy. As happy as they make me,” she confessed.

“You’re an amazing woman, too, Maggie. I’m just glad that Alex found you.”

“Oh, Eliza. You’ve no idea how glad _I_ am that I found them,” she said in an honest-to-god voice. “And everything I am now is because of them. They make me want to be a better person. And it’s what they deserve, so I’ll always do my best by them,” she promised.

Eliza smiled at her and didn’t hesitate to hug her like she would’ve hugged her own daughter. And Maggie felt it. She felt the love and the gratitude through that hug and had to strongly bit her lower lip to hold the tears that threatened to fall.

A few moments later, Alex joined them and they changed the topic and started playing with Jay who not so long after that was out cold in Alex’s arms. Eliza excused herself too and wished them a good night, and while Alex went upstairs to tuck Jay in bed, Maggie waited for her outside the balcony with Judy by her side.

It was a full moon night. It was a little chill but she felt so warm. She felt so in love with Alex, with Jay and with Alex’s entire family. They have always been so kind to her, and she didn’t know how ever she got so lucky, but what she did know was that she would never want to lose them. Ever. She felt so comfortable with them, and she felt loved by them, something she had never felt from anyone before, much less from an entire family.

“Hey, are you okay?” Maggie closed her eyes as she felt her girlfriend approach and slid her arms around her waist from behind. “Why are you here? It’s cold.”

“I was just thinking,” She answered in a soft voice.

“Yeah? What about?”

“You, Jay, Eliza, Kara… You’ve got an amazing family, Danvers,” she said with a half-smile.

“It’s your family too, Mags,” Alex answered, convincingly.

“Thanks for doing that, by the way. About Thanksgiving.”

“Well, I felt like I have so much to be thankful for. I thought it would be a nice idea,” Alex snugged more into Maggie.

Maggie smoothly pulled away to look at Alex into her eyes. “But I know you did it for me, too,” she tilted her head, in that sweet and lovely way only she knew how to. “So, thanks.”

“I love you, you have nothing to thank me for. Besides, like I said, I’m the one that is thankful for you and for your love-”

“Marry me.”

Alex blinked and then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Seriously, Alex. Marry me. Please?” She asked taking Alex’s hands into her and gazing at her with the sweetest and most honest look.

Alex was speechless. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it.

“I don’t have a ring or anything, and this is the most spontaneous I’ve ever been in my life, but I mean it from the bottom of my heart, Alex. So, please, would you do me the honor to be my wife?”

Alex remained quiet, clearly in shock.

“Once you told me I could have you for as long as I wanted you,” Maggie continued. “Well, Alex Danvers, I want you forever. I want to build this with you. I want to build a family with you. I want to build _a life_ with you, Alex. A life together. So, what do you say?”

“Yes!” Alex finally exclaimed with excitement and beaming. “Yes, yes, yes!” She repeated in tears.

“Really?!” Maggie matched the redhead in excitement and tears.

“Yes, you dummy! Of course yes, it’s always going to be a yes with you,” Alex promised and launched herself at Maggie, kissing her soundly.

“I love you, Alex,” Maggie whispered into the kiss.

In her whole life, Maggie never thought or even dared to hope to ever find _that_ person. That person with whom she would want to build something together and to spend the rest of her life. She had been resigned to live the life she thought she deserved after being abandoned by her parents. A lonely and worthless life. _Until Alex_ . The moment she saw her, there was something about her that had changed her way to face and to see life. She instantly knew _she_ was _that_ person. She felt it in her heart; she felt it in her whole being. Alex Danvers taught her how to love herself and helped her realize that she was worthy. Worthy of love; worthy of happiness; worthy of a family. Her own family.

“I love you, too, Maggie,” Alex whispered back. “ _Forever._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please remember to leave Kudos and a comment, if you're okay with that!
> 
> Regardless, I really appreciate you taking the time and reading this story.
> 
> P.s. I may or may not write an epilogue. Only I can't assure you when, as I'll be focusing on my Sanvers Big Bang fic from now on.


End file.
